As Time Goes By
by Orange Parka Kid
Summary: When Stuart comes home drunk, all hell breaks loose. Rated M for a reason.


**(a/n Thanks for the reviews for my other three stories. It's been fun writing these. Although I'm not through yet. The Aftermath is yet to come.**

**You may be wondering why I keep saying "This chronologically precedes A Face Only a Mother Could Love." it has to do with the Epilogue. This takes place two months before A Face Only a Mother Could Love. Naturally, Kenny has to get some action before Kyle, Stan, and Cartman do. ;) )**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Stuart came home like he always did. Tired, beat up, and drunk off his ass.

"Kenny," Carol shouted.

"Mmh mmph," Kenny asked.

"Because I need you to get your good-for-nothing father off the floor," she said angrily.

"Mmh mmph!" Kenny replied angrily.

"You do what you're told or you won't have any pop-tarts for dinner," she said.

"Mmh mmh," Kenny grumbled. He went downstairs to get his drunk father off the floor.

"I can fly, whee!" Stuart shouted in a raspy voice as Kenny picked him up.

"Mmh mmph mmh," Kenny said, getting Stuart into his bed.

Suddenly, Kenny noticed a puddle of yellow liquid growing on the bed.

"Mom, mmh mmh mmph,"

"Your father did WHAT!?" Carol asked indignantly.

"Mmh mmh mmph mmh." Kenny said.

"He pissed the bed!? STUART!" she shouted, entering the bedroom angrily.

"W... w... hat?" Stuart asked, half dozed off.

"You pissed on the bed, Stuart. Where am I going to sleep."

In an attempt to shut Carol up, he replied. "Go sleep on the couch or something?"

"That couch is infested with fleas you son of a bitch!" she said.

Stuart rolled over, trying to fall asleep. "Let me go to sleep you fat bitch!"

* * *

"Kenny," Carol said.

"Mmmph?" Kenny asked.

"I'm going to sleep in your bed tonight."

"Mmmph!" Kenny shouted. "Mmmh mmhp mmm!"

"Don't be ridiculous. There isn't anything incestuous about it. Your asshole father pissed the bed and that damn couch is infested with fleas. Karon's and Kevin's rooms are filled with termites." Carol said.

"Mm mmh," Kenny said.

* * *

Kenny stripped off into his underwear. Usually he went to bed naked, but that would just be too weird with his mom sleeping next to him.

"Kenny." Carol said and Kenny turned around. Hot damn! His mother was only in a bra and panties. Kenny started breathing heavily. "What is it Kenny?"

"Nothing Mom, just stubbed my toe." he said.

* * *

Kenny lay in bed, half dazed. His mom was right next to him in only a bra and panties. _No, must not have thoughts. _He struggled to control his thoughts.

11:00, Kenny saw his alarm clock. Only six more hours.

But Fate was ultimately against him. A sleeping Carol, turning over, put her hand on his crotch.

Silently cursing God, he took her hand off his (now semi-erect) penis.

12:00, five hours to go.

At 12:15, Kenny cracked. He had to find some relief. Slowly, he waved his hand in front of his mom's face to make sure she was asleep. Then, he carefully moved his hand down to his crotch to grasp his penis.

Silently, Kenny stimulated himself. No. This wouldn't do. He needed some kind of material to look at. _I'm sick_, he thought to himself but turned his head to stare at his mother's cleavage as he jerked off.

He wasn't done though. Hormones have a way of making people do stupid things. Slowly and carefully, he slid Carol's bra down, exposing her beautiful nipples. That nearly made him come on the spot. But what fun would that be?

Kenny jacked off faster and faster. But his penis took over his thinking. _How fun would it be to lick one of them_?

Kenny licked Carol's nipple. She turned over. Kenny saw her butt. _No_, he thought to himself. _No_. Even with his dick doing the thinking, he wasn't that stupid.

Kenny turned her over again and began suckling the nipple. But he accidentially bit and Carol awoke.

"What the fuck!?" she asked and Kenny let go off her nipple.

"Mom!" Kenny said.

"Kenneth, what do you think you're doing?" Carol asked.

"..." Kenny couldn't say a thing.

* * *

"I can't believe you Kenny. I need somehwere to sleep but you-"

"I'm sorry mom. Please-"

"Take advantage of me."

"I know mom."

"But you couldn't wake me up."

"What?" Kenny asked, confused.

"You are so selfish, Kenny. You think you're the only-"

"So, you aren't mad at me for sucking your tits?" Kenny asked.

"Hell no! Your father is so one-sided. He gets what he wants but he gives nothing in return. You're just like him," Carol said angrily.

Kenny paused, a hundred thoughts growing in his head. "How about I make it up to you?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Carol gives him a foxy grin before tearing off her bra and panties. She gets on Kenny, who's fumbling to get his penis out of his boxers. "Not yet," Carol said. "Let's get some foreplay in, first."

Kenny nods his head but Carol sticks her breast in front of them.

_Woo Hoo! _Kenny shouted that word a thousand times in his brain. _Thank you God! THANK YOU!_

Finally, Carol allowed Kenny to mount her.

"Oh Kenneth," Carol moaned.

"Mom!" Kenny and Karen said in unison.

* * *

"Karen!" Carol shouted.

"Oh shit." Kenny said.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing?" Karen asked, shocked. She looked at her brother for an explanation but found none.

The adolescent girl looked like she was about to faint.

"Here, honey." Carol said seductively, pulling her onto the bed.

_I hope Kevin doesn't enter the room_, Kenny shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Both Karen and Carol took turns riding Kenny. Hot damn God must be feeling generous tonight, Kenny thought. He saw his alarm clock. It was 2:00. Two hours ago he wanted the time to fly. Now he wanted time to be nonexistent.

* * *

**(a/n Well, that's the end. But there will be an Aftermath, but it most likely won't have any sex in it. But it will have a big surprise at the end.)**


End file.
